


Renegade

by Redlightsdistrict



Series: World on Fire [4]
Category: Heaven's Secret (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlightsdistrict/pseuds/Redlightsdistrict
Summary: “For a moment, I let myself forget what you are.”“And what am I?”“A renegade.”
Relationships: Lucifer/MC
Series: World on Fire [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020844
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	Renegade

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Renegade by Aaryan Shah

“Unclaimed, hurry up,” Adi’s voice cut through the haze of Kat’s thoughts snapping her out of the trance.

She peeked from behind the changing screen tiredly. Both of her friends sat on her bed looking bored. Sammy’s hand was playing lazily with the demon’s hair as he laid his head onto his boyfriend’s thighs, and for a second, the girl’s heart stung with tenderness. In the whirlwind that her life had become, she barely had any time to spend with those two anymore.

The angel spotted a mane of her auburn hair and gave her a small smile.

“Are you ready?”

“I really don’t want to go.”

The Ball was just about to begin, and they could hear other students thumping down the corridor in the excitement that she didn’t share. She’d rather be training now if anything. Kat sighed when Adi propped himself on his elbows and stared at her as if she suddenly grew a second head.

“You don’t want to go?” he asked in disbelief. “You’ve got the best escort and you don’t want to go?”

The girl rolled her eyes but couldn’t contain a tiny smile forming at the corners of her mouth. After all, it wasn’t about her. If she didn’t go, he and Sammy wouldn’t be able to go together either.

“Fine, give me a moment.”

She pulled on a simple red dress in flowy silk that ran down her body, hugging her curves, its long sleeves covering the bruises left from today's class. Usually, Geralt excluded her from classes that required using their active powers, but today, Donny was substituting him since Crowley suddenly needed to see the demon in the middle of the school day. But turned out, after finally finding out what her powers were, she still couldn’t use them and had to take all the blows. And now her entire body was sore and still not fully healed.

“Well?”

She stepped from behind the screen and held her arms out, “What do you think?”

“I think you’re hotter than Hell, devil girl,” Adi smirked while Sammy gave the girl a genuine caring smile that went into her heart.

As the three of them finally left her room, the angel placed his hand onto Kat’s back lightly and leaned in to whisper, “Give yourself a break, angel. You deserve it.”

He pressed his lips gently to the side of her head and turned to Adi who was almost jumping with excitement as they moved down the stairs. Kat listened to their conversation, but her mind was elsewhere. Even though these two were seemingly more okay with her strong unwillingness to choose a side than before, they kept pulling her each to their side without meaning to do so.

 _Maybe, it was part of their nature, to promote their side?_ The girl shook her head slightly, and the long curls of her hair cascaded down her shoulders and back, tickling her skin in the deep cut on the back of the dress.

“My lady,” Adi moved to her left and offered Kat his arm.

She linked arms with both of the boys, and they entered the Main Hall, now crowded with the students. She kept forgetting the school was up in the skies, too distracted to notice the beauty of that place. But now, she couldn’t take her eyes off of the golden statues and marble columns, and the floating cliffs outside the large, floor to ceiling windows.

The picturesque view outside caught her attention for a long moment, and the girl just froze, watching the last rays of golden light graze the building before the sun went up. How could she never notice this before? How could she never notice that the sun went up in the evening and that the stars shone all around them, not just above their heads?

The hall filled with shadows and dimly sparkling floating lights, and her chest hurt because this beauty made her feel nothing.

“Hey,” Sammy’s voice made the girl shiver and turn her face to the angel. “Where are you now?”

She forced a little smile as they both watched Adi move towards them carrying three goblets filled with Glift, one in each hand and the third balanced between them.

“Thanks for the help,” the demon huffed under his breath as they took their drinks.

Not waiting for them, Kat threw back her portion, hoping that it somehow helps to stop her head from splitting in two from all the thoughts running through her mind. It burned her throat and flopped heavily into her empty stomach, filling her ears with light buzzing.

Adi and Sammy only exchanged glances but kept silent, drinking from their glasses, concern written all over their faces.

“I’m not even slightly surprised Mimi constantly breaks the rules and goes to Earth,” the Unclaimed drawled out. “I’m immortal but I’m dying of boredom.”

She pointed towards some strange instrument that reminded her of harp, her face slightly twitching in annoyance, and shook her head disapprovingly. Shrugging, the redhead looked at the boys.

“I’ll get some more.”

She left them, not willing to pass her horrible mood to her friends who just wanted to spend some time together somewhere else but her room, even if it meant them acting as just friends. They didn’t deserve to listen to her whining all night long. Maneuvering between the groups of people, Kat finally reached the corner with the large table stacked with snacks and drink and put her empty glass to pick up another.

The music became quieter as the Headmaster climbed an improvised stage to give a speech that no one wanted, and she caught his stare. Saluting him with her drink, the girl sent his way a sneer, and the old angel winced before turning his attention to the rest of the students.

“Lonely?”

Lucifer’s voice coming from behind her back made Kat shudder and turn hastily around. He stood in the shadows, his massive wings lit up with the starlight sinking through the windows. He tilted his head slightly and let his gaze travel up and down the girl’s body, making her skin tingle under the lustful stare.

“Not anymore,” she answered just as quietly, and a satisfied grin curled Lucifer’s lips upwards.

He reached his hand out and grasped at her waist, pulling the Unclaimed closer, so close, their bodies almost touched. His free hand moved up her arm, and she could feel the heat of his skin even through the fabric of the dress. A shiver ran up her spine when he lowered his face to her ear, and his breath burned on her skin.

It was dark enough for them to carry on unnoticed, and Lucifer pressed his lips to the pulse point on her neck and nibbled teasingly evoking a small sigh out of the girl. She felt his smile against her ear when he whispered, “Do you want it?”

A short nod - and the demon spun her around, yanking her body hard against his own, and his intoxicating smell enveloped the girl, making her head dizzy and limbs heavy. In the shadows, his hand moved up her leg, sneaking under the flowy skirt of her dress while the other was holding her across the body, pressing her into the taut muscles of his stomach.

His hot skin burned her through the layers of fabric, and she felt the feathers of her wings tremble in anticipation as his fingers moved inwards dragging up her inner thigh. Impatiently, she spread her legs wider, and her ass rubbing against the swell in Lucifer’s pants made his breathing speed up.

Without warning, he pushed his hand into her lace underwear, soaked with her want for him, and she barely held back a moan when his long fingers slid between her folds, drowning in her heat. Angels, demons, and Unclaimed around them turned into one blurry mixture that she could barely take notice of, vaguely aware of their presence but not caring enough to think of what might happen to her if she and Lucifer get caught.

Lucifer’s presence was delirious - his heavy breathing caught in her hair, his heady scent, his powerful, hellish energy that started sinking into her when she grabbed on his forearm to keep herself steady once he pushed two fingers into her.

A soft moan escaped her mouth despite how hard she bit on her lip, and it made the man behind her clench her even tighter.

“You like that?” his low raspy whisper made her skin erupt into goosebumps, the sound of his dark desire echoing somewhere deep inside of her.

She nodded, and her hair fell over the girl’s cheek, hiding her face. Curling his fingers inside of her, the demon ordered almost affectionately, “Put your hair out of your face.”

Her fingers trembled when she pushed her long curls aside, baring her neck and tilting her head to catch Lucifer’s piercing gaze.

“Look at _them_ ,” he pulled his fingers out of her to stroke her clit, and her head fell back onto his chest.

Her eyelids were so heavy, she could barely keep them from falling close, looking at the group of students in the center of the dimly lit hall, showing off their powers while the others were watching. Lucifer nudged her cheek with his nose to tilt her head aside and his tongue glid up the side of her neck, leaving a wet trail on the soft skin.

“What would your little friends say if they knew what you’re doing here, with me, right next to them?”

The dangerous notes of his voice sunk through her skin, making the heat between her thighs spread like wildfire, pleasure coursing through her in powerful waves. Her hips started moving in rhythm with his hand, and she heard his satisfied groan right next to her ear, low and feral, and turning her insides upside down.

Her breath got caught somewhere deep in her throat, and her back arched into the man as his movements became faster, his fingers pushing into her harder, hungrier, getting her off under the dim floating lights that were moving closer to them. With the last remnants of consciousness, she took her energy under control and squeezed her eyes shut, unable to take it anymore.

His lips closed on the delicate spot in the crook of her neck, sucking her skin between her teeth, and a jolt of electricity went through her body sending her over the edge. She was pulsing and trembling, exploding all over Lucifer’s fingers as he kept pushing them into her shaking body until she finally stilled in his arms, her chest riding and falling heavily.

Slowly, she turned to face the demon, watching him as he dragged his fingers up her body before bringing them to his mouth.

“Don’t drink too much.”

With that, he bounced off disappearing into the crowd. Left alone, she reached for another drink, almost spilling it onto her dress as she walked towards the exit, suddenly suffocating inside the large, pompous hall.

Outside, she breathed deeply, hoping that the evening air will cool down her heated skin, and moved towards the gazebo in the garden next to the maze. She pulled one leg up and rested her chin on her knee, staring blankly into the space, her head empty and filled with quiet ringing from the blood still rushing through it.

“Kat!” Sammy’s voice made her jerk and spill the Glift all over her lap.

“Fuck me,” she groaned, jumping onto her feet.

“Is that an offer?” Adi chuckled from behind Sammy’s back. “Clumsy Unclaimed.”

The redhead scowled at the demon and brushed the drink off the sleek fabric, sighing heavily: the dress was ruined. Sammy moved closer, looking in the green eyes guiltily.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Kat looked up at him, and a smile broke through the annoyance.

“It’s okay, it’s just a dress,” she ruffled his dark hair, and he kissed her forehead gently. “But I need to change… and maybe, hit the hay.”

“Hit the hay?” Adi’s eyes widened, and her smile turned into a genuine one when she laughed at the demon’s confused face.

“It’s a saying, it means, time to sleep.”

“What does it have to do with hay?” Sammy wondered as the three of them moved back inside.

“Who knows now?” Kat shook her head, realizing how little she knew about the mortals… about _herself_.

Noticing the shift in her mood, the angel threw an arm over the girl’s shoulders, “We’ll walk you.”

The Unclaimed glanced at him and then at his boyfriend who was dragging a couple of steps behind through one of the narrowed corridors.

“You two could hang out in my room while I’ll take a _very long_ shower.”

Sammy’s cheeks flushed red, and she laughed affectionately, still finding it funny how shy he became at the mentions of her room being his and Adi’s little sanctuary. Neither of them had time to say anything else as they turned the corner, stumbling into Lucifer and Austie who stood so close their faces were just a breath away.

A lump got caught in Kat’s throat as she spoke calmly, “Excuse us.”

With that, she pushed herself past the couple, her wing gliding against Lucifer’s shoulder as she drew level with the demon. For a moment, their eyes met, and the girl thought of her childhood when she learned that green and red were placed opposite of each other on the color wheel. Maybe, that should’ve been her cue?

Adi and Sammy caught up to her a few moments later, neither of them seemed to know what to say.

“Austie’s a clingy bitch,” the demon blurted out finally when the three of them reached the dorm. “She’s been trying it on with him for as long as I remember.”

Throwing a glance at his boyfriend, Sammy nodded in agreement, “It doesn’t mean there’s anything serious between them.”

Biting her lip, the Unclaimed turned to her friends, her gaze asking them to stop. She shook her head a little, “Don’t. It’s fine. I don’t care.”

She frowned, continuing, “I’ll get to my room myself, okay?”

They hugged her wordlessly, and for a second, she allowed the mask to fall off her face as she nuzzled into their shoulders. How stupid of her it was, to think for a second that she was somehow special. That out of everyone, he wanted _just_ her.

Leaving the boys behind, she fought back the urge to run, but her steps got faster the closer she got to her room, her insides boiling with pain and anger build-up from all these weeks. She dashed into her room and slammed the door shut, pressing her back against it, panting heavily.

“Unclaimed.”

Lucifer’s voice coming from the open window made her give a start. In the darkness, she could only see the outlines of his tall figure and his glimmering red eyes burned into her.

“What the hell are you doing here?” her sharp voice cut her own ears as she moved towards the drawer and started the light in a lamp to chase away the shadows.

The demon took a step forward, and she finally made out the lines of his face.

“What happened?” he nodded at her dress, and it became the straw that turned her anger into rage.

“Get out,” she breathed through clenched teeth. “Get the hell out of here.”

Instead, he moved even closer, his hands clasping on the girl’s shoulders as he tried to pull her closer the way he always did when she got angry, and he needed to shut her up. And as always, her body reacted before her mind could’ve, just not the way he planned.

Her hand flew up to his neck, fingers digging deep into the skin, and he felt his powers sink out of him, pouring into the Unclaimed. He was stronger than anyone at school, and she was ready to bet there weren’t that many angels or demons more powerful than Satan’s son. And now, that power was spreading through her like a wildfire.

With the force that he didn’t expect, she threw him against the wall, so hard it cracked under the impact. In a flash, she was next to the man again, her hand clasping on his throat, her eyes bearing the fire.

“I said get out,” she repeated, blood pumping in her head so loud she could barely hear her own voice.

Overpowering her, the man reached for her hands, pushing her away but keeping the hold of her wrists.

“Not until you listen to me,” he hissed into her face when she shoved him away using his own power. “What the hell?”

Suddenly, she felt drained. Her entire body went limp, and she stumbled on the spot almost falling down as her legs gave out. In one movement, Lucifer caught her by the waist, pressing her closer, and shook his head.

“The repercussions of using someone’s power against them.”

Fatigue took over her. The only thing she wanted was for him to leave her alone and never ever come close – and yet, her body refused to stop clinging to him. She pressed her palm into the demon’s chest weakly and looked up, her large emeralds glistering with unshed tears of anger.

“What do you want?”

She didn’t say ‘what _else_ do you want’, but she didn’t have to. With a sigh, Lucifer took her chin between his fingers, “Why do you have to be like that?”

She laughed. Bitterly, her eyes still locked with his.

“God,” she whispered a few moments later. “For a moment, I let myself forget what you are.”

There was no anger, no pain in her gaze anymore, only merciless tiredness and regret that stung harder than he thought was possible.

“And what am I?” he wondered, watching her upper lip twitch in a grim sneer.

“A renegade.”

**Author's Note:**

> All the comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and make my day ♥️


End file.
